Patriots and Pirates
by Dexilan
Summary: THIS IS MY OWN ELEVENTH DOCTOR. NOT MATT SMITH. The Doctor meets James, Sarah, and Henri after recieving a letter from him. Read and review please!


The universe filled with billions of galaxies, each with millions of solar systems. But there's one system that has a yellow dwarf sun and eight planets orbiting around it. But most importantly the third planet from the sun, Earth. Home to over 6,000,000,000 humans, all are living their normal lives on their beloved planet. But unknown to them, falling out of their planet's orbit was a far from normal blue box. The Doctor, having just regenerated, had been flung out of his ship. Luckily, he had been able to grab onto the side of his ship. Thanking god that the TARDIS had air shields, The Doctor pulled himself back into his TARDIS. He snapped his fingers and the doors shut. The Doctor leaned against the doors and gave a big sigh of relief. But then the TARDIS console started to activate, sending the TARDIS into the time vortex. With his ship being damaged, the power of the jump flung him into the wreckage of his exploding ship as it flew through the time vortex to it's unknown destination.

**229 Years Previously**

"We're not putting this in here!"

"Well we're not putting your piece in there either! Mine isn't just screaming that all of Britain is evil!"

"Oh yeah, because the people trying to take us over aren't evil!"

"Can you two go a day without arguing?" It was a usual day in Philadelphia, for 1776 anyway. It's the middle of the Revolutionary War. America's fighting for their independence while James and Sarah were arguing like usual. They worked at The Pennsylvania Gazette and were disagreeing on one of each other's articles like usual. James was an all American patriot. His article was a scathing attack at Great Britain saying that their people are heartless, soul less people. Sarah is British, but she's all for the revolution. Her article does say that what Great Britain's doing is far from good, but she also defends Britain by stating how the colonists' separation will affect Britain's economy. They didn't work alone. There was their friend Moses and he was used to the arguing. It still annoyed him, but he was used to it.

"Let's just calm down and think about this. James here is right that what Great Britain is doing is evil, but Dr. Franklin hired Sarah to make sure that the paper isn't biased. Why don t the two of you work together and write something that you can both agree on?" James and Sarah turned their backs to each other in a defiant manner. Moses sighed and went back to work. James and Sarah started arguing again about five minutes later. Moses was going to step in again but was saved when Henri came in with the mail. Henri's a little eight year old French boy that's braver then any normal one. He loves anything exciting which usually results in him jumping into a situation without thinking and getting himself into a load of trouble. So they have him retrieve the mail to keep him out of trouble. It usually doesn't work that well.

"I've got the mail." He said.

"Thank god for that." Moses said relieved that he might not have to resolve another fight. "What did we get?"

"Some poems and articles people want us to put in the paper." Henri said.

"We'll see what we can do." Moses said taking the letters from Henri. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Me and James got letters."

"Who'd be writing to you?" James said as he took his letter.

"You should talk." Henri retorted. James stuck out his tongue at the little French boy. Henri did the same. James was about to read his letter when he noticed it had been ripped at the bottom. He ignored it and started reading. After, James became a mixture of concern and confusion.

"Can you guys handle things here for the rest of the day?" James asked.

"Why? Going somewhere?" Moses asked.

"Sorta."

"Where? Sarah asked.

"None of your business." James said. But Sarah grabbed James letter out of his hands and read it aloud.

**Dear James, This is going to sound crazy but you need to do what I say. It's vitally important. About 20 miles, southeast of here, there's a forest. If you go by horse it will take about eight hours or less, depending on the speed you're going and about 10 breaks for the horse. When you get there just walk into the forest. You ll know when to stop. Stay off the roads as much as you can in case of British soldiers. Good Luck.**

Sarah finished reading the letter. "Are you going to go? Moses asked.

"Most certainly not!" Sarah yelled.

"Why not?" James asked.

"The letter's telling you to go to a forest far from here. It sounds like a trap."

"Why would anyone be after me? Besides, if it was a trap they would of put it out from someone I trusted. Not leave it anonymous." Sarah had to admit that was a good point.

"There could still be soldiers, like it says." Sarah said.

"That's why I'll stay of the roads as much as I can. Like it said." James said imitating Sarah's British accent when saying 'like it said'. Sarah was a bit offended but before she could retort, Henri interrupted her.

"Sarah I wouldn't argue because me and you are going too."

"What? Why?" James and Sarah asked in unison. Henri handed his letter that he had just read to Sarah. She took it and noticed that Henri's was ripped too and that the rips from both letters matched up.

"Well that's strange." Sarah said.

"What does it say?" James asked.

**Oh and by the way, make sure you bring Sarah and Henri too. Just FYI. Hope to see you soon, The Doctor.**

http

:/www.

youtube

.com/watch

?v=9adQkXWwpEU&feature=related

**(For some reason the link disappears when it's all together. So I had to split it up. Sorry for the inconvenience.) **

**Opening reads:**

**Daniel Mathers**  
><strong>Chris Lundquist<strong>  
><strong>Reo Jones<strong>  
><strong>Kathleen Barr<strong>

**Doctor Who**

**Patriots and Pirates****  
><strong>By: Daniel Mathers<strong>**

After a bit of arguing James decided to bring Henri. Then after more arguing James reluctantly brought Sarah too. They followed the letters instructions. They got two horses, one for James and Henri, the other for Sarah. As the letter said it took about eight hours to get to the forest. Strangely they didn't come across any red coats. They walked their horses into the forest for a bit and then tied them to trees so no one walking by would see them. Again, just as the letter said, they walked into the forest with no idea where to go and after about half an hour, Sarah suggested that they go back.

"James, we've been walking for a while now and we haven't seen anything. We should turn back."

"No. Why would they send us all the way out here? Who would set a trap like this?"

"James you're being stubborn."

"No, you're just being stupid."

"We're going back!"

"No we're not!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Henri interjected.

"Oh yes, that's a good idea!" Sarah said. "What do you want to do Henri?" She asked.

"I'd like to keep going." He replied. James smirked at Sarah.

That's two to one. We're staying. He said.

"But we.. w.. what's that sound?" Sarah said.

"What sou..." James started to say but then he started to hear it along with Henri. It was faint, but it was getting louder. It was a sort of vroooow sound.

"What is that?" Henri said as they all gathered together, scared of the unknown sound.

"I don't know but it sounds like it's coming from the sky." James said looking up.

"That's ridiculous. Only birds can fly." Sarah said. But she had to admit it did sound like it. But the skies were clear. Just then, in a flash of light a flying, flaming object appeared out of nowhere.

"What is that!" Sarah yelled as it flew around them. It then took a turn and started to head right for them.

"Get down!" James yelled pulling Sarah and Henri to the ground; the flaming object just missing them. It hit the ground with a big bang.

"Are you two okay?" James said as he looked up at the thing that almost killed them. It was a big blue box.

"Fine, thank you." Sarah said.

"What is that thing?" Henri said as he got up and ran to the box.

"Henri! Don't touch it, it almost killed us. It's probably dangerous!" James got up and ran after Henri with Sarah behind.

"What does it say on top? I can't see." Henri said gripping the side of the box. The box was about three feet wide and lying on its side. Well they assumed it was on its side from the fact that there were doors on top.

"It says police public call box." Sarah answered.

"What's a police box?" Henri asked.

"I don't know." Sarah said. Suddenly the doors on the box sprang open and smoke started to come out. James pulled Henri away as a rope with a a metal hook on the end flew out and latched itself onto the boxes side. This confused them all because the box was only about three feet wide. Somebody was using it to climb because they could hear someone grunting. Again! Three feet! Two hands grabbed onto the sides of the box and then a head popped up smiling at them.

"Hello! Our, bonjour!"


End file.
